geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Ende der Römischen Herrschaft in Britannien
Das Ende der Römischen Herrschaft in Britannien war der Übergang vom Römischen Britannien zum Nachrömischen Britannien. Die Herrschaft endete in verschiedenen Teilen von Britannien zu verschiedenen Zeiten und unter verschiedenen Umständen. Geschichte Hintergrund Im frühen 5. Jh. konnte das Römische Imperium sich nicht länger selbst gegen interne Rebellionen oder äußere Bedrohungen verteidigen, die von den expandierenden germanischen Stämmen im nördlichen Europa ausgingen. Diese Situation und ihre Konsequenzen führten zur Trennung Britanniens vom Rest Europas. Im späten 4. Jh. wurde das Imperium von Mitgliedern einer Dynastie kontrolliert, die den Kaiser Theodosius I beinhaltete. Diese Familie behielt die politische Macht für sich und bildete Allianzen durch Ehen mit anderen Dynastien, während sie sich zur gleichen Zeit gegenseitig vernichteten und gegen Rivalen von außerhalb (Usurpatoren) kämpften, die versuchten, die herrschende Dynastie mit ihrer eigenen zu ersetzen. Diese internen Machenschaften entzogen dem Imperium sowohl die militärischen als auch die zivilen Ressourcen. Viele tausend Soldaten starben in kriegerischen Putschversuchen durch Personen wie Firmus, Magnus Maximus und Eugenius. Die historische Beziehung des Imperiums zu den germanischen Stämmen war manchmal feindlich, manchmal kooperativ, aber schlussendlich fatal, da es nicht in der Lage war, die Stämme davon abzuhalten, die dominante Rolle in dieser Beziehung einzunehmen. Im frühen 5. Jh. wurden die römischen Truppen durch schwere Verluste und verringerte Steuereinnahmen von germanischen Truppen dominiert und romanisierte Germanen spielten eine wichtige Rolle in der internen Politik des Imperiums. Verschiedene germanische und andere Stämme hinter den Grenzen zogen ihren Vorteil aus dem geschwächten Status des Imperiums und erweiterten ihre Gebiete in die der Römer, in manchen fällen zogen sogar ganze Bevölkerungsgruppen in Regionen, die einst als ausschließlich römisch angesehen wurden; bis 406 führte das zu mehreren erfolgreichen Migrationszügen. Die Überquerung des Rheins verursachte große Angst in Britannien, da es anfällig dafür war, vom Imperium abgeschnitten zu werden durch Überfälle auf die Hauptkommunikationswege von Italien über Trier zur Kanalküste. Schlussendlich war dies aber mehr als nur ein Überfall. 383 bis 388 383 begann der zu diesem Zeitpunkt für Britannien ernannte General Magnus Maximus seinen erfolgreichen Kampf um die kaiserliche Macht und setzte mit seinen Truppen nach Gallien über. Er tötete den Weströmischen Kaiser Gratian und regierte Gallien und Britannien als Caesar. "Unterkaiser" unter Theodosius I. Das Jahr 383 ist das letzte Datum, aus dem ein Hinweis auf römische Anwesenheit im Norden und Westen Britanniens existiert, möglicherweise mit Ausnahme von Truppen in der Garnison auf dem Holyhead Mountain in Anglesey und an westlichen Küstenposten wie Lancaster. Diese Außenposten könnten bis 390 weiter bestanden haben, doch sie waren nur klein und sollten nur Überfälle von Irland abhalten. Münzen, die nach 383 geprägt wurden, konnten entlang vom Hadrianswall gefunden werden und deuten an, dass die dortigen Truppen nicht abgezogen wurden, wie man einst dachte, oder aber, dass sie zurückkehrten, sobald Maximus seinen Sieg in Gallien erreicht hatte. In seiner De Excidio et Conquestu Britanniae von etwa 540 schreibt Gildas den Auszug von Truppen und höheren Beamten aus Britannien Maximus zu und sagt, er hätte es nicht nur mit all seinen Truppen verlassen, sondern auch mit allen bewaffneten Banden, Gouverneuren und der Blüte der Jugend, um nie wieder zurückzukehren. Die Überfälle von Sachsen, Pikten und den Skoten aus Irland hatten im späten 4. Jh. angedauert, und steigen noch in den Jahren nach 383. Es gab auch großflächige dauerhafte irische Siedlungen entlang der Küste von Wales unter Umständen, die noch immer unklar sind. Maximus zog in Britannien gegen die Pikten und Skoten, wobei die Historiker sich nicht einig sind, ob dies 382 oder 384 stattfand Das heißt, ob der Feldzug stattfand, bevor oder nachdem er Caesar geworden war.. Walisische Legenden behaupten, dass Maximus' Vorbereitungen für veränderte Regierungs- und Verteidigungsmaßnahmen der belagerten Provinzen traf, bevor er sich zum Usurpator machte. Personen wie Coel Hen sollen in Schlüsselpositionen gebracht worden sein, um die Insel während Maximus' Abwesenheit zu beschützen. Da solche Behauptungen gemacht wurden, um walisische Ahnentafeln und Landansprüche zu stützen, sollten sie allerdings mit Vorsicht betrachtet werden. 388 führte Maximus seine Armee über die Alpen nach Italien in einem Versuch, den kaiserlichen Purpur zu erlangen. Der Versuch schlug fehl, als er in Pannonien in der Schlacht am Save Auch Schlacht von Poetovio. Ausgetragen 388 zwischen Magnus Maximus und Theodosius I am Fluss Sava, nahe Siscia im heutigen Kroatien. Theodosius besiegte die Armee von Magnus Maximus. Maximus wurde besiegt und in Aquileia hingerichtet. besiegt wurde. Danach wurde er von Theodosius hingerichtet. 389 bis 406 Nach Maximus' Tod kam Britannien zurück unter die Herrschaft von Kaiser Theodosius I bis 392, als der Usurpator Eugenius seinen Anspruch auf den Kaiserthron im weströmischen Reich erfolgreich durchsetzte und ihn bis 394 hielt, als er von Theodosius besiegt und getötet wurde. Als Theodosius 395 starb, folgte ihm sein zehnjähriger Sohn Honorius als Weströmischer Kaiser. Die wahre Macht hinter dem Thron war jedoch Stilicho, der Schwiegersohn von Theodosius' Bruder und Schwiegervater von Honorius. Britannien litt weiter unter Überfällen durch Skoten, Sachsen und Pikten und irgendwann zwischen 396 und 398 befahl Stilicho einen Feldzug gegen die Pikten, Stilichos piktischer Krieg wahrscheinlich einen Seefeldzug, der ihre Überfälle auf die Ostküste Britanniens beenden sollte. Er könnte außerdem um die gleiche Zeit Feldzüge gegen die Skoten und Sachsen angeordnet haben, doch auf jeden Fall handelte es sich um die letzten römischen Feldzüge in Britannien, von denen es Aufzeichnungen gibt. 401/2 sah sich Stilicho Kriegen gegen den westgotischen König Alarich und den ostgotischen König Radagasius gegenüber. Da er Truppen benötigte, zog er die am Hadrianswall stationierten zum letzten mal ab. 402 ist das letzte Datum auf in größeren Mengen gefundenen Münzen in Britannien, was vermuten lässt, dass Stilicho entweder alle verbliebenen Truppen aus Britannien abzog, oder dass das Imperium es sich nicht länger leisten konnte, die noch dort anwesenden Truppen zu bezahlen. Während dessen führten die Pikten, Sachsen und Skoten ihre Überfälle fort, die sich noch steigerten. 405 beispielsweise soll Niall of the Nine Hostages Ein irischer König, Vorfahre der Ui Neill, der vermutlich im späten 4. und frühen 5. Jh. regierte. Überfälle entlang der Südküste von Britannien durchgeführt haben. 407 bis 410 Am letzten Tag des Dezember 406 Möglicherweise auch 405 überquerten die östlich von Gallien lebenden Alanen, Vandalen und Sueben den Rhein, möglicherweise als er gefroren war, und begannen breite Zerstörungen. Da es keine effektive römische Gegenwehr gab, fürchtete das verbliebene römische Militär in Britannien, dass die Germanen den Kanal überqueren könnten, um als nächstes Britannien anzugreifen, und verschwanden mit kaiserlicher Zustimmung - eine Handlung, die vermutlich durch den ausgebliebenen Sold vereinfacht wurde. Ihre Absicht war es, einen Kommandanten zu wählen, der sie in eine sichere Zukunft führen würde, doch ihre ersten beiden Kandidaten, Marcus und Gratian, erfüllten ihre Erwartungen nicht und wurden von ihnen getötet. Ihre dritte Wahl war der Soldat Constantine III. 407 übernahm Constantine die Verantwortung über die verbliebenen Truppen in Britannien, führte sie über den Kanal nach Gallien, sammelte dort Unterstützung und versuchte sich selbst zum weströmischen Kaiser zu machen. Die loyal zu Honorius stehenden Truppen südlich der Alpen waren mit dem Kampf gegen die Westgoten beschäftigt und nicht in der Lage, die Rebellion schnell niederzuschlagen, was Constantine die Möglichkeit gab, sein neues Imperium nach Spanien zu erweitern. 409 verringerte sich Constantines Kontrolle über sein Imperium. Teile seiner Truppen befanden sich in Spanien, was sie nicht verfügbar machte für Handlungen in Gallien, und einige der Truppen in Gallien wurden von kaiserlichen Generälen gegen ihn gewendet. Die Germanen, die westlich des Rheins lebten, erhoben sich gegen ihn, möglicherweise ermutigt von römischen Loyalisten, und jene östlich des Flusses zogen nach Gallien. Britannien, jetzt ohne Truppen zum Schutz und leidend unter schweren sächsischen Überfällen 408 und 409, betrachtete die Situation in Gallien mit neuerlichem Alarm. Möglicherweise der Ansicht, dass sie auch unter Constantine keine Hoffnung auf Erleichterung hatten, entließen sowohl die Romano-Britonen als auch die Gallier Constantines Magistrate 409 und 410 aus ihren Ämtern. Der byzantinische Historiker Zosimus Er schrieb um 490 bis 510. machte Constantine direkt für die Vertreibung verantwortlich und behauptete, er hätte den Sachsen die Überfälle erlaubt und dass die Briten und Gallier auf so engen Raum gedrängt worden wären, dass sie gegen das römische Reich rebellierten, das Römische Gesetz verwarfen und sich zu ihren eigenen Bräuchen wandten und sich selbst bewaffneten, um ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Manche Historiker vermuten, dass Zosimus Aufzeichnungen sich auf die Bacaudische Rebellion der Bretonen in Armorica bezogen haben könnten, da er beschreibt, wie in den Nachwehen des Aufstands ganz Armorica und der Rest von Gallien ihrem Beispiel folgten. Eine spätere Bitte um Hilfe von den britischen Gemeinden wurde laut Zosimos von Kaiser Honorius 410 verweigert. In einem Text namens Rescript of Honorius aus dem Jahr 411 erklärt Honorius den britischen Städten, sich um ihre eigene Verteidigung zu kümmern, da seine Regierung immer noch gegen Usurpatoren im südlichen Gallien kämpfte und versuchte, die Westgoten im südlichen Italien in Schach zu halten. Der erste Hinweis auf diese Abschrift wurde von Zosimus geschrieben, keine weitere Erwähnung von Britannien wird gemacht, so das heutige Forscher vermuten, dass es sich tatsächlich auf Bruttium in Italien bezieht. Der Historiker Christopher Snyder schrieb, dass das Protokoll Honorius vorschrieb, seine Briefe an kaiserliche Beamte zu richten und die Tatsache, dass er dies nicht tat, beinhaltet, dass die Städte von Britannien jetzt die höchste römische Autorität waren, die noch auf der Insel verblieben waren. Die Idee, dass es noch immer größere politische Formationen auf der Insel gegeben haben könnte, wurde jedoch nicht vollständig verworfen. Zu der Zeit, als das Rescript verschickt wurde, wurde Honorius von den Westgoten in Ravenna umzingelt und war nicht in der Lage, sie davon abzuhalten, Rom im Jahr 410 zu erobern. Er war sicherlich in keiner Position, irgend jemanden zu befreien. Wie Constantine III war er nicht gut genug, sich gegen die Intrigen des kaiserlichen Rom zu wehren, und um 411 war seine Sache verloren. Sein Sohn wurde gemeinsam mit seinen hochrangigen Anhängern hingerichtet und er selbst ermordet. Umstrittene Tatsachen Die Ereignisse von 409 und 410 betrachtend, als die Romano-Britonen die römischen Beamten vertrieben und eine Bitte um Hilfe an Honorius schickten, bot Michael Jones eine andere Chronologie für das gleiche Resultat an. Er vermutete, dass die Briten zunächst Rom um Hilfe baten, und dann, als diese nicht kam, die römischen Beamten vertrieb und sich selbst um seine Belange kümmerte. Eine Theorie, die in einigen heutigen Betrachtungen auftaucht, betrifft das Rescript of Honorius, und beinhaltet, dass es sich auf die Städte der Bruttii bezieht Die Bruttii lebten auf dem "Zeh" Italiens, dem heutigen Kalabrien., und nicht auf die Städte der Briten. Die Vermutung basiert auf der Annahme, dass die Quelle (Zosimus) oder ein Kopist einen Fehler machten und tatsächlich Brettia meinte, aber Brettania schrieb, da das Manuskript außerdem keinen weiteren Hinweis auf Britannien enthielt und sich mit Ereignissen im nördlichen Italien beschäftigte. Die Kritiken an diesen Vermutungen rangieren davon, die Passage so zu betrachten, wie sie von Zosimus geschrieben wurde, und die Annahme zu ignorieren, darüber, diese Spekulation einfach hinzunehmen bist zu einer Diskussion von Problemen mit diese Annahme Beispielsweise: "Warum sollte Honorius an die Städte der Brutti und nicht an seine eigenen Provinzgouverneure dieser Region schreiben?" und "Warum gehört das weit entfernte südliche Italien eher in eine Passage über das nördliche Italien, als das weit entfernte Britannien?". Die Theorie widerspricht auch dem Bericht von Gildas, der unabhängig davon Unterstützung bietet, dass der Hinweis sich auf Britannien bezieht, indem er Inhalt von Zosimus' Bericht wiederholt und eindeutig auf Britannien bezieht. E. A. Thompson bot eine provokativere Theorie an, um die Entlassung von Beamten und die Bitte um Hilfe zu erklären. Er vermutete, dass ein Aufstand aus anders denkenden Bauern, nicht anders als die Bagaudae Im 3. Jh. bewaffnete Bauern und Hirten in Gallien und Spanien, die sich gegen die römische Regierung erhoben. von Gallien, die es auch in Britannien gab, und als sie revoltierten und die römischen Beamten vertrieben, bat die landbesitzende Klasse Britanniens Rom um Hilfe. Es gibt keinen schriftlichen Beweis, dass dies so war, doch es könnte plausibel sein, wenn die Definition von "Bagaudae" verändert wird, um zu den Umständen zu passen. Es gibt keine Notwendigkeit, dies zu tun, da alle rationell erklärbaren Szenarien schon zu den Umständen passen. Es ist möglich, dass eine Art von Bagaudae in Britannien existierte, doch dies war nicht unbedingt relevant für die Ereignisse von 409 und 410. Die angebliche Anwesenheit von Pelagianern in der britischen Bevölkerung könnte zu einer solchen Bewegung beigetragen haben, falls sie denn existierte, geschweige denn eine großangelegte Säuberung unter der britischen Elite in den vorangegangenen Jahrzehnten. Unter den Werken, die dieses Thema erwähnen, aber eher umgehen, befindet sich auch Kochs Celtic Culture, das Thomsons Übersetzung von Zosimus zitiert und dazu sagt: "Der Aufstand in Britannien könnte Bacaudae oder Bauernrebellen enthalten haben, wie es der Fall in Armorica war, doch dies ist nicht gesichert." Kategorie:Römisches Britannien